L'Echappée
by Bobbypin
Summary: Oneshot - Sasuke et Naruto se heurtent et s'effleurent. Juste une promenade.


**Titre :** L'Echappée

**Auteur :** Bobbypin

**Base : **Naruto

**Disclaimer : **Hélas... je ne prétends égaler personne. Surtout pas un grand maître comme lui.

**Note :** Bon. J'essaie de m'améliorer, vous savez ? Mais oui, j'essaie. Vraiment.

* * *

«Allez, allez, s'il te plaît ! Viens avec moi, je te demande pas grand-chose ! Il faut absolument qu'on aille la voir !

–Hmm.

–Mais c'est à peine à une heure d'ici ! S'il te plaît s'il te plait s'il te plaît…

–Tu déconnes, c'est super loin !

–Allez, tu vas pas laisser tomber Sakura-chan quand elle est à l'hôpital !» Naruto lui fit les yeux doux.

«Lâche-moi.

–Trop méchant ! Je m'en fous, tu viens avec moi.

–J'ai pas envie.

–Si !

–Non.

–Je te dis que si !

–Mais tu vas la fermer ?»

Et Sasuke céda. Il voulait juste que Naruto arrête de lui casser les oreilles, à défaut qu'il le laisse complètement tranquille. Rien n'était moins important.

Naruto se décida à quitter Ichiraku et ils partirent. Cela n'avait rien d'une promenade agréable, ni même d'une randonnée; il sembla à Sasuke que ses pieds refusaient de quitter le sol. Naruto parlaittrop fort et marchait trop vite. Le soleil brillait. Il faisait chaud.

«Dis, Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Sakura-chan ?

–C'est une fille.

–Ah.» C'était la première réponse qui lui était venue à l'esprit. «Je sais que c'est une fille, idiot.

–Toi-même.

–Mais… Comment tu la trouves ? Mignonne ? Moche ? Belle ?

–J'en sais rien.

–Allez !»

Ils sortirent du village et continuèrent par le chemin qui coupait la plaine verte et sans fin.

«Tu me saoules, Naruto.

–Mais…

–Je suis pas amoureux de Sakura.»

Il gardait cet air impassible qui rendait ses traits semblables à du granit. L'air étouffant de la fin d'été glissait sur son visage comme un épais brouillard, et un instant il crut avoir cessé de respirer. Naruto parlait de quelque chose en agitant les mains. Il n'écoutait pas.

«Sasuke.» Naruto répéta son nom.

«Quoi ?

–On va couper par la plaine. C'est un raccourci, tu vas voir, on y sera en un quart d'heure !

–Hn… Sûr ?

–Ouais, je l'ai fait mille fois.

–On va se paumer», dit Sasuke alors qu'ils quittaient le chemin pour s'enfoncer dans l'herbe haute et piquante.

«Mais non !», cria Naruto. 

Lestement, il dépassa un buisson argenté et chercha son coéquipier des yeux; mais les pas de celui-ci l'avaient déjà porté plus loin. Il courut pour le rattraper. 

«T'es lent, dit Sasuke avec un sourire narquois.

–Tu peux parler, bâtard ! T'as vu le temps qu'il te faut pour sortir du lit ?

–Eh, ne rougis pas.

–Je rougis pas. Qu'est-ce que tu as à m'insulter, crétin ?

–C'est ta faute, abruti.

–Idiot !

–T'es vraiment insupportable. Je comprends Sakura, tu sais...»

La figure cramoisie, Naruto lui balança un coup de poing qui heurta Sasuke aux côtes, sans lui faire mal. Il y eut seulement une sensation de fourmillement, presque électrique… Il ricana.

«Pitoyable.

–Mais pourquoi t'es venu si tu peux pas me voir ?», cria Naruto en essayant de se dégager. La main de Sasuke formait comme un étau autour de son poignet fin et osseux.

«Je sais pas… Peut-être que j'espérais que ça te calmerait, justement.»

La brève sensation de malaise, suite au coup, s'était dissipée. Lentement il écarta les doigts et laissa Naruto s'échapper à quelques mètres de là, perceptiblement nerveux.

Un vent chaud se leva quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient repris leur marche. Son lourd sifflement vibrait, et les brins d'herbe, longs et gris, leur cinglaient les mollets, parfois les effleuraient seulement. Cette caresse étrange et tranchante les troubla.

Le cœur de Naruto rata une pulsation. Il inspira. Quelques secondes, la sensation que Sasuke retenait à nouveau son poignet… Autour d'eux il n'y avait que le ciel, et quelques arbres fruitiers au loin.

«Naruto…, bégaya Sasuke, se surprenant lui-même. Désolé. Je suis désolé.

–Tu t'excuses ?

–Ouais.

–Pourquoi ?» C'était étrange de voir Naruto si calme, songea-t-il un instant. Il ne courait pas; il marchait. Il ne criait pas mais parlait d'une voix harmonieuse qu'on ne lui entendait que rarement.

«Rien, dit Sasuke étourdiment.

–Hm.»

Une voix mesurée et en même temps aussi tangible qu'un écho. Il eut l'étrange sensation que Naruto pouvait s'évaporer d'une minute à l'autre et disparaître devant lui, happé par l'air brûlant.

La seconde suivante le charme était rompu, Naruto s'était réanimé et retrouvait son bruyant entrain. Il courait au devant de leur route, criait et s'extasiait de la couleur du ciel – d'un bleu soyeux – ou de la morsure de l'herbe. Et Sasuke se rendait compte qu'il ne trouvait plus cela si désagréable.

«Regarde !» s'exclama Naruto en pointant le doigt devant lui, surexcité. Sasuke suivit la direction des yeux et vit une butte, non loin, surmontée par quelques pommiers en fleurs.

«Le premier arrivé !...»

Rire joyeux. Il s'élança, empoignant dans sa course le T-shirt de Sasuke pour l'entraîner avec lui.

Celui-ci poussa un cri lorsqu'il sentit la terre se dérober sous ses pieds, et ils roulèrent sur le sol; Naruto riait; leurs corps enchevêtrés se heurtaient sans pouvoir se détacher, Sasuke criait mais bientôt une sensation de malaise le prit aux tripes et il n'y eut plus que sa propre respiration, brusque et hachée, qui résonnait à ses oreilles en écho aux éclats de voix incontrôlables de Naruto. La terre tournait. Un bras lui enserrait le dos et il sentit un genou heurter sa cuisse avec violence. Puis il n'y eut plus rien du tout.

L'instinct de Naruto le fit s'écarter lorsqu'il sentit sous lui le corps de Sasuke immobile. Ses cheveux noirs étaient pleins de brins d'herbe et de feuilles. Il avait les yeux fermés.

«Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu as ?»

Pris de peur, il palpa son visage et son corps, à la recherche du moindre indice, mais l'angoisse lui brouillait les sens. Alors il lui donna une claque.

«Désolé! cria-t-il alors que Sasuke se redressait. Ca va ?

–Ouais. Je suis juste un peu sonné.» Il passa une main sur son front et fixa Naruto, les yeux brillant d'un éclat accusateur. «Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

–Hein? Euh, je…» Il s'embrouilla et rougit. «J'en sais rien. Mais tu sais, j'ai vraiment cru que… tu t'étais fait… mal.»

Sasuke le dévisagea, vaguement troublé. 

«Mais non, c'est rien, dit-il brusquement. Tu m'as surpris, c'est tout.»

Naruto l'aida à se relever et ils grimpèrent en haut de la butte, sous les pommiers fleuris et odorants. Un ruisseau coulait en contrebas. L'herbe bruissait.

«C'est beau, murmura Naruto. Si on s'arrêtait ici ?»

Soudain il se sentait extrêmement léger, plus léger que l'air.

«On ne va pas voir Sakura ? demanda Sasuke, l'étonnement perçant dans sa voix calme.

–Plus tard.»

Avec insouciance il descendit le long de la pente et s'assit au bord du cours d'eau. 

Ils restèrent là un long moment, Sasuke étendu paresseusement dans l'herbe, l'air las, et Naruto jouant à promener ses mains dans l'eau. Ils ne remarquèrent pas le fin voile de nuages qui se tissait entre eux et le ciel; la pluie se mit à tomber.

Naruto s'extasia et leva les mains pour accueillir les gouttes.

«Elle est tiède !», s'exclama-t-il avant d'éclater d'un rire enfantin. Il avait l'air si joyeux. Il laissa ses bras se recouvrir de fines gouttelettes puis retira son T-shirt, sans remarquer le mouvement de recul de Sasuke. 

Celui-ci frissonna. Son coéquipier avait agi avec un tel naturel, alors que lui restait là, assis sur l'herbe, de plus en plus crispé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ressentir un tel choc rien qu'en voyant Naruto torse nu. Sous la peau dorée il distinguait les fins muscles de ses bras et la légère cambrure de son dos… Il rougit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses yeux s'étaient attardés sur sa chute de reins.

Naruto se retourna vers lui.

«Allez, on est mieux comme ça !» fit-il avec un signe de tête.

Sasuke comprit et se débarrassa lui aussi de son T-shirt, atrocement gêné. La pluie crépita sur sa peau. C'était doux.

«Sasuke ! cria Naruto dans un éclat de rire. T'es tout blanc ! C'est dingue, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi peu bronzé !

–Ta gueule, marmonna-il en posant ses coudes dans l'herbe.

–Non, fais voir !» Il approcha sa main brune du bras de Sasuke et compara leurs deux peaux.«Trop marrant !

–Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

–Sasuke…» Il s'allongea à côté de lui. «T'es sérieux toi, hein ? Jamais un battement de cil en trop…

–Qu'est-ce que t'as, baka ?

–Peut-être que tu clignerais juste des yeux si Sakura te déclarait sa flamme ? »

Sasuke cligna des yeux.

En un instant, l'humeur de Naruto avait changé. Il s'assit et détourna la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Sasuke regarda ses cheveux blonds foncés par l'eau goutter dans son cou, et le mince filet de pluie couler le long de sa nuque, sinueux.

Il le trouva beau. Est-ce que c'était _normal_ ?

«Tu sais, je crois que je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle, dit soudain son coéquipier.

–Mais, tu…», balbutia Sasuke, surpris.

Naruto soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains:

«Je ne sais même plus pourquoi on est là.» Il releva les yeux vers lui. «J'ai parlé avec Kakashi-sensei, avant de partir.»

–Et il t'a dit quoi ?»

Naruto se débattait avec les mots: «On a parlé…. de toi. Je dois dire que ça m'a plutôt embrouillé.» Il se rapprocha légèrement. «Mais je crois que j'ai envie d'être… plus proche de toi», conclut-il dans un souffle.

La pluie créait sur le corps blanc de Sasuke de petites taches sombres et brillantes.

«Plus proche ?

–Hm», fit simplement Naruto. Il s'étendit à nouveau, à plat ventre dans l'herbe humide et fraîche, la tête posée sur les bras. Il faisait chaud.

«On est amis, dit Sasuke avec maladresse.

–C'est vrai ?»

Il hésita en sentant l'animosité qui animait chaque parcelle de son corps.

«Ouais.»

Il eut l'impression de tourner, de vibrer, que le sang qui battait en lui résonnait à chaque contraction de son cœur. Pourtant, malgré son vacarme intérieur, tout était silencieux. Il y avait seulement la pluie qui crépitait toujours, et le souffle de Naruto…

«Eh, Sasuke…, murmura celui-ci. Tu as… Une feuille…»

Il baissa légèrement le menton et la première chose qu'il vit fut une feuille de pommier emportée par le vent, posée sur son torse nu; la deuxième chose, la main de Naruto qui l'écartait. Ses doigts ne se soulevèrent pas. Ils restèrent abandonnés sur sa peau, légers, immobiles, aussi doux qu'une toile d'araignée. 

Sasuke cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Mais Naruto n'enleva pas sa main. 

Du bout du doigt, il commença à tracer des dessins sur sa peau, effleurant ses abdominaux, son estomac et sa poitrine lisse. Sans le faire exprès il toucha un téton, et Sasuke déglutit.

«Arrête ça, te–»

Mais Naruto s'était assis sur ses cuisses, sans prévenir.

«Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

–J'en sais rien.» Il se pencha maladroitement sur lui. «J'en ai juste envie.»

Et une nouvelle fois il laissa ses mains se promener sur son corps, comme s'il explorait ainsi quelque chose d'inconnu; c'était une nouvelle terre qu'il découvrait sous ses doigts.

Soudain, il hoqueta de surprise. Sasuke venait de poser une main sur son ventre. 

«Si tu crois que je vais te laisser jouer à ce jeu stupide tout seul…, murmura-t-il. Tu peux courir.

–Sasuke…

–Quoi ?

–T'as déjà embrassé une fille ?», demanda Naruto en posant les mains sur les hanches de son coéquipier. Sasuke le regarda, inconscient de son regard brillant. C'était un jeu. Juste un jeu.

«Non.

–Alors j'essaie.»

Il embrassa ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sasuke caressa sa poitrine.

L'herbe bruissait sous les nuages d'été.

C'était juste un jeu, non ? Sasuke ignorait pourquoi les lèvres de Naruto étaient contre les siennes, pourquoi ils s'embrassaient sous la pluie, pourquoi c'était si étrange de sentir son corps contre le sien, et pourquoi il aimait ça, et pourquoi… Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait.

Ils le faisaient, c'est tout.

Rien n'avait moins d'importance.


End file.
